Love is a Magical Thing
by ritez4fun
Summary: Elsword X Aisha Elsword has a lot to learn about magic, and he knows it. But while training with Aisha, he learns even more about something else...
1. Elsword's New Teacher

Elsword (Rune Slayer)

Aisha (Elemental Master)

DISCLAIMER: I own NONE of ELSWORD or it's characters. All rights go to KOG' and Kill3rCombo.

* * *

Elsword was deep in thought, pacing around Altera Village. _Dammit, dammit, DAMMIT! Why the hell can't I stop thinking about hat purple-haired menace? She has to be the most annoying thing to ever walk the Earth, but I can't get her voice out of my head!_ Elsword had an angry expression on his face as he thought. _Stupid Aisha! With her ridiculous know-it-all attitude, her wavy hair, her sparkling amethyst eyes, her adorable laugh..._ Elsword's face changed to a dreamy expression and he began to blush as he continued to think about Aisha, but snapped out of it. _AAAARGH! THERE I GO AGAIN! WHY DO I KEEP THINKING LIKE THAT ABOUT HER? WHY WHY WHY?_ He shouted in his head. He began tugging at his hair, but then, he heard someone call out behind him. "Elsword! Hey, Elsword!" It was Aisha. Elsword turned around to see her running towards him, and for some reason he didn't know, he began to blush.

"Hi! How are you today?" Aisha asked. She had a cheery tone in her voice that made Elsword blush even harder. "F-Fine! Why wouldn't I be?" he replied. Aisha immediately took notice of his ever growing blush. "You're blushing REALLY hard... you sure you're okay?"

Elsword began to break down "I-I-I'm fine! I-I w-w-was just t-training. YEAH! TRAINING! And now I'm all tired and flushed, so that's why I'm blushing so hard!" Elsword entered a loop of uproarious nervous laughter. "O-... Okay..." Aisha said awkwardly.

"Anyway, I thought I would help you train up your magic! Since magic isn't second nature to you, you'll get help training from someone who magic is second nature to!"

"Really? Do you know anyone like that?" Elsword asked, jokingly. A sudden slap from Aisha left a throbbing pain in his cheek.

"You little jerk! You know I meant me!"

"Oh, yeah, right. I keep forgetting how often you brag about yourself." He received another slap in the exact same spot, multiplying the pain tenfold.

"AND I'M GONNA SHOW YOU WHY I DESERVE TO! COME ON!" Aisha roughly grabbed Elsword's shirt collar and dragged him towards the exterior of Altera Island.

Aisha released Elsword from her grasp and leaned against her staff which was floating in midair. "If you don't need any training, prove it! Show me your strongest magical attack." she demanded. "Okay then! Prepare to be blown away!" Elsword slowing began harnessing magical energy and unleashed the strongest attack he knew, **Phoenix Talon.** The area around him was burnt to a crisp.

"Ha! Match that, magic girl!" he said smugly. Aisha yawned, stood up and just nodded. She pushed Elsword out of the way, and began to harness all the magical energy she could. She produced a fireball the size of a ladybug, and sent it flying into the sky in front of them. "HA! THAT'S IT? SOME TINY FIREBALL? HAHAHAHA!" Elsword mocked. He then noticed Aisha counting down with her hands. 3... 2... 1... "Hey, what's with the countdo-" Aisha snapped her fingers, and the entire sky in front of them lit up brighter than the Fourth of July with a deafening explosion. Elsword's mouth was wide open as he stared and pointed meekly in the area that Aisha blew up. "What were you saying Elsword? I couldn't hear you over the sound of my MIND-SHATTERING AWESOMENESS!" Aisha began to walk away, satisfied with how well she blew Elsword's mind, while he still just stood there, mouth wide open. It was evident to him now that he had A LOT to learn about magic. What he considered powerful is nothing but a lame magic trick compared to Aisha. He needed training from her, and he knew it. Even though he hated admitting it to himself, he'd hate admitting it to Aisha even more. "Aisha! W-Wait up a sec!" Elsword called. She turned around and called back to him. "Yeah? What is it?"

"So... look. It's... obvious I have... a lot... A LOT more to learn. So... m-maybe..." He started blushing again. "...y-you could... help m-me train...?"

A kind smile found it's way onto her face. "Why do you think I offered to help in the first place? Of course I'll help you! Come on!" She grabbed the collar of his shirt again and began dragging him off to the center of Altera Island. _Geez... this girl..._ he thought as he stared at her while being dragged away. A tiny smile crossed Elsword's face, and he decided to just enjoy the ride.

_**~TO BE CONTINUED~**_


	2. Teacher's Pet

ALSO! I FORGOT TO MENTION!

This story takes place about a week after Program: LOVE.

Now, ON TO THE STORY OF LOVENESS :3

Eventually, they arrived at Aisha's selected training ground. Aisha released Elsword's shirt collar and he collapsed to the ground. "Oh, come on drama queen. It wasn't THAT far."

"That's not the issue, here! You were running so fast, I almost got whiplash!"

"Again; DRA-MA-QUEEN."

"You were making a crazy mad-dash for this place! What exactly was your big hurry?"

Aisha paused for a moment and began to blush, but shook it off quickly. "No reason at all!" Elsword, completely clueless, shrugged it off. "Whatever. We came all the way out here to train, so let's train already."

"Okay then! But by accepting that I am the teacher, you will be responsible for taking ALL of my criticism into account. Are we clear?" Elsword was getting annoyed. _She's probably just stalling 'cuz she has no idea where to begin. _He grumbled to himself. "What was that?" Aisha growled. "N-Nothing, nothing. Forget it. And yes, I'll take all of your criticism to heart. I promise."

"Okay then! I want you to draw a line of runes, to start."

"Oh, Okay."

After about a half hour of drawing very complicated runes, Aisha took a long look at them. "Hmm..." Aisha had a serious look on her face.

"What is it?"

"Nice effort... but rather poor results."

"WHADDYA MEAN 'POOR RESULTS?' THEY'RE COMPLETELY FLAWLESS!"

"Yeah, but you looked like you were ready to kill someone they entire time you were drawing them. Your body and everything inside you must be entirely calm, relaxed, and effortless. Especially when you're working with magic. Magic requires focus and concentration, and moreover, a calm spirit. If you aren't in control of yourself, you lose control of your magic and you could end up hurting someone. Try again." Elsword grumbled to himself as he started a new line. "Ugh, not like that, idiot! You're too angry! Here. Follow my lead." Aisha grabbed Elsword's hand and he blushed for the fifth time today (at least). "Calm… and relaxed…" Aisha said, practically whispering, as she moved Elsword's hand with her's. "Get it now?" she asked. Elsword nodded, still blushing, but Aisha didn't notice. As Aisha moved to get up, she lost balance and fell on top of Elsword. "Ah! Sorry, Elsword! I lost balance and-"Aisha's face instantly turned a burning red color when she opened her eyes. Elsword's face, blushing just as hard, was but an inch away from her's. Aisha hurriedly got off of Elsword, and the two turned in opposite directions, still blushing. "S-Sorry…" Aisha sighed. "I-It's fine…" Elsword reassured her.

A long awkward silence followed. _Idiot! Say something to her!_ Elsword thought, as he began thinking of something to talk about. "S-So… do you ever think about… the Christmas party at Wally's?" Elsword's face turned redder than his hair as he said this. "Um… Y-Yeah. A lot, actually…"

"I've been meaning to ask… what happened back there? You stopped me from… pulling out of the kiss…" Elsword's voice tripped over the word "kiss." Aisha just sat there, unsure of how to respond. "U-Uh… well…"

"I mean, I'm not saying I'm mad at you… I just wanna know why…" Aisha's heart began beating faster and faster and faster. She began trembling. Elsword turned around and took notice of this. "Hey, you okay?" Aisha had gotten the opportunity she was waiting for. _This is it… _she thought. Aisha turned around as well, with a tiny smile on her face. She stood up, walked over to Elsword, sat down next to him, and held him tightly in her arms. Elsword nearly lost it. "W-W-W-Wha-Wha-What are you…!" Aisha pressed her finger against his lips, which quieted him down instantly. Aisha looked up at Elsword's ruby eyes, and Elsword looked right back into her shimmering purple eyes. "You really want to know why I didn't let you go?" Elsword nodded slowly. Aisha giggled. His blush had reached its limit. "I wondered that as well, at least for a little while… you have always had a way of getting under my skin. There were days when you were acting like the most obnoxious person alive." Elsword got a little mad and was about to say something, but Aisha kept going before he got the chance. "But… there was something about you that always… made me smile…" She hugged him tighter. Still at maximum blush, his body reacted instead by sweating a bit. "You are so full of strength, you're an amazing friend, and if I had 10 ED for every time you made me feel better when I was sad… I would have more money than I would know what to do with." Elsword began trembling, and his heart began racing as well. "Elsword…" she wrapped her arms around his neck, letting them rest upon his shoulders. Elsword knew what was coming next, but even so, he was in no way prepared for it. "…I love you." Elsword froze and just stared dreamily at Aisha_. D-Did she really just say that?_ He thought. "I love you so much." Aisha said again, as tears began to well up in both their eyes. Aisha felt as if she could do anything she wanted, like there were no such things as limits, and Elsword felt the same. Elsword wrapped his arms around Aisha as well, and pulled her into a deep and passionate kiss. Aisha was taken off guard for a moment, but soon kissed Elsword back with the same amount of passion. Their tongues harmoniously danced with each other, neither one fighting for dominance, they moved in a lovely rhythm to music only they could hear.

Eventually, the kiss was broken off, and Aisha rested her head on Elsword's chest, while he lightly stroked her soft, purple hair. "I love you, too…" he sighed. Aisha and Elsword got so lost in the moment that they had lost track of time. "Shoot! We've been out all day!" Elsword said. "O-Oh my gosh you're right! We have to hurry back to Altera Village! Rena and the others are probably worried about us!" Aisha replied. "Well, then, let's hurry!" Elsword said. The two warriors got up and started mad-dashing back to Altera. They looked over at each other, and a competitive glint shimmered in both of their eyes! "You're totally going down!" Elsword said, as smug as ever. "In your dreams, hothead!" Aisha retorted. And the race began.

_**~THE END~**_


End file.
